isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Plaats
Hi Plaats -- we are excited to have Geofictie Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Sorry Beste Plaats, Bedankt voor je bericht. Ik wist niet dat ik dat niet mocht doen. Maar als ik dan niet mag doen bij iemand anders zijn pagina's, mogen die dat ook niet bij mijn pagina's doen. Groetjes, Ps: Welk land is van jou? Wikistad Beste Plaats, Ken jij misschien Wikistad. Dat is hetzelfde als deze wiki maar dan maar over een land. Er zijn honderden mensen die helpen om Libertas (zo heet het land) te helpen. Er zijn nog veel pagina's die op niks trekken. Ik denk wel dat het iets voor jou is. Groetjes, Hoi Plaats, wat ontzettend knap wat je op kerk over de Seppische kerken hebt weten te schrijven, op grond van het weinige en fragmentarische wat ik daarover op deze plek tot dusver had losgelaten. Het enige wat je gemist had, was denk ik de abdij van Clerse (staat op de AGL-erfgoedlijst). Dat nu die abdijkerk van Weres in het zonnetje wordt gezet, is nogal toevallig (in ben ooit in het zuiden begonnen), maar zo'n vermelding bevalt me zeer. Groeten! Fransvannes dec 19, 2011 10:02 (UTC) (zouden vier golfjes hier ook werken? Dadelijk weet ik het). Re: Sorry if I caused trouble, sorta hard to tell with different languages sometimes! -- Sactage (talk) mrt 10, 2012 15:12 (UTC) Hey, ik wil op meerdere websites actief worden maar registreren op atlantisgeo.nl lukt niet, ligt dat aan mij of is het inderdaad niet mogelijk te registreren (ik krijg steeds een foutmelding met het wachtwoord, terwijl ik 6+ tekens heb, cijfers en letters) Of weet iemand nog een andere site voor geofictie. Ik ben graag op meer dan 1 site actief:) D.A.B. Unie voor Communisten, Marxisten, Leninisten en Bolsjewieken Hallo, kan ik een pagina maken over de D.A.B. Unie? Er is al wat over geschreven op de Wiki van een klasgenoot van me, maar misschien is het beter als de Unie een plaatje kan krijgen in een officiële geofictie wiki. http://monkaapsview.wikia.com/wiki/D.A.B._Union B®¥@N (overleg) 15 nov 2013 20:58 (UTC) : In principe kan alle aardse geofictie hier terecht, voel je vrij om aan de slag te gaan. :) Plaats (overleg) 18 nov 2013 17:14 (UTC)